The Missing Piece: How Cats Got Their Tails
by Foeseeker
Summary: A fire has devastated the forest, leaving no prey for the Clans except birds. But becuase the cats are unable to balance in the trees, they cannot reach the birds. And a young apprentice just might be the only hope for all cats.


* * *

Long, long ago, in the beginning of the world, cats did not have tails. They had no need for them, since they lived in the forests and moors and hunted the little animals that ran about on the ground and lived in holes in the earth. Trees, cliffs, and precarious places held no interest for the cats, since all of their food lived right at their paws.

But one greenleaf there was very little rain, and when a storm did come there was more lightning than rain. The forests and moors, dry and wilted from the lack of water, went up in flames. Some of the cats escaped by fleeing into a river, but almost all the little animals that they hunted were killed.

Except the birds. Many birds had been able to fly away from the fire, and they now settled into the burned skeletons of the trees quite comfortably, for there were many seeds for them in the pinecones and dried seed pods on the trees. The cats, unable to climb the trees because of their lack of balance, watched them hungrily. A few daring cats did try to climb up and catch the birds, but all but four fell and were injured or killed. Even if they did manage to scrabble up to the high branches where the birds roosted, the birds could hear them coming and would fly away to another tree.

A young apprentice named Lightpaw, a pretty calico she-cat with blue eyes, saw what was happening to the cats and sighed. They would all starve to death if they could not catch the birds, for the little animals that were still left in the forests and moors had gone to the areas full of large rocks and boulders, perched on or near cliffs. Only two cats had returned from these places after going there to hunt. Lightpaw wondered what she could do to help her fellow cats survive until the next newleaf, when the burned forest would come alive again.

One night Lightpaw settled into the small nest in the apprentices' den, her fur mangy and unkempt from lack of food. It took her some time to fall asleep because of her gnawing stomach, but in the end her eyes closed from sheer exhaustion. That night there came to the young apprentice a dream.

She was standing on a hilltop, gazing out across a barren plain. The ground beneath her paws was devoid of all life, and here and there bones were scattered about as if the creatures had died long seasons ago. No stars or moon shone in the black sky overhead, even though there seemed to be a kind of faint glow coming from somewhere; at any rate, she could see the silhouettes of the bones in the ground. Revulsion, horror, shock, and fear tore through Lightpaw's frame, but she forced herself to stay still. She must have been brought here for a reason; she must see this through.

Then, without warning, a cat appeared beside Lightpaw. Either the cat was as black as night or the light was too poor for her to see it, but she could see the faintest outline of a cat beside her, and smell its scent. It was unfamiliar to her, but then Lightpaw noticed faint flashes from the outlined shape and realized that stars were glimmering in its fur. When it took a step forward to touch noses with her, she saw that the place where his paw had been was now glittering with stardust.

"Greetings," the strange cat mewed. "You have been a brave young cat, Lightpaw. Almost any other cat, warrior or not, would have fled the scene before you. You have already passed your first test by remaining here."

"My first test?" echoed Lightpaw. "What do you mean?"

The strange cat gently pressed his nose against her mouth. "Hush, young one, I have not finished. You must follow the path of the sun and mountain that you will see at the end of your vision. When you leave, tell no cat of your going or of your purpose. It is up to you to save the cats."

The strange cat gave Lightpaw a swift lick on the nose – a gesture which left a ticklish powder of stardust on her muzzle – and disappeared.

Lightpaw slept dreamlessly for the rest of the night, but when she woke she immediately remembered her dream.

"No, it must have just been a dream. Only medicine cats dream of StarClan!" she argued with herself.

But when she began to wash herself, she found unquestionable evidence that the dream had been real. There, on the tip of her nose, was a tiny dab of silver powder.

She went out with the morning patrol for a hunt which they knew would be fruitless. As they padded through the blackened undergrowth of their territory, Lightpaw's restless shifting and muttering to herself began to drive the rest of the patrol frantic. The leader of the patrol, a brown-and-white tom named Huskear, finally came up with a sensible piece of advice.

"Lightpaw, why don't you go hunt off by yourself for a little while? It might help you get the itches out of your paws."

Lightpaw nodded and distractedly wandered off through the skeleton trees.

She was still wandering about the territory by late afternoon. Her troubled blue eyes flickered from bush to tree to sky to earth in a haphazard manner, never focusing on one thing in particular, never keeping her gaze still. She glanced up at the sun, flexing her claws worriedly as she thought of the strange message. _"Follow the path of the sun and mountain."_

The young calico suddenly frowned and turned to stare at the horizon. Sure enough, there, directly below the setting sun, was the sharp pointed peak of a snow-capped mountain.

This particular mountain was a mysterious symbol to the forest cats. No Clan cat had ever gone there and returned to tell the tale. Many elders whispered that it, and its children that sat hunched in their grey cloaks around it, guarded the gates to the Great Cat of StarClan's home.

The Great Cat of StarClan! This legendary figure had never been seen by any living cat; he was a mystery unto himself. It was said that he had created the world, and all living creatures and plants, and even the mighty mountains. He was the ruler of StarClan, and it was he who decided whether a cat was worthy of StarClan or the Place of No Stars.

Lightpaw knew what she had to do.

* * *

Lightpaw sneaked out of the camp that night, not telling anyone where she was going. Moving as silently and as swiftly as she could, she quickly came to a place that was unfamiliar. Sniffing a bush for scent, she realized that she had already left the territories behind. Her blue eyes shone as she continued towards the great mountain she had seen earlier.

It was a long journey. Lightpaw traveled for over a moon, very often going for two or three days at a time without anything to eat. Her paws became cut and cracked, but there were no plants for her to gather to make a poultice. Her fur, already thin and unkempt from lack of food, was windblown, patchy, and scraggly. Only her eyes retained the same glow as before, and that glow was one of determination.

She came to great rivers and had to cross them. She found huge plains of sand, hot and barren, and had to wallow and stumble across their scorching expanses. Giant boulders, great dogs, savage cats and dangerous thunderpaths were all tackled and conquered by the scrawny young calico. For more than a quarter moon her trail led through mountainous, rocky territory that tore her paws until they were torn, raw, and bloody.

Finally, late one afternoon, Lightpaw looked up wearily from the stony trail she was following along the side of a great mountain and saw that she had come to her journey's end. Only a few foxlengths in front of her, the faint rocky trail fell away from her down a smooth green slope that was dotted with beautiful flowering trees. A stream flowed down the slope from some hidden spring, cascading and bubbling over tiny cataracts and rapids. The water was so clear that Lightpaw could see every scale on the many-colored fish that swam there. Scattered across the slope were lovely wildflowers, along with many other blooming beauties that Lightpaw could not identify, such as orchids, cala lilies, and mountain hyacinths.

Beyond the slope was a beautiful valley, covered in foliage similar to the slope but richer. Here and there a glossy-leaved magnolia grew alongside spreading oaks, white birches, and graceful willows. Out of the emerald-green grass peeped countless flowers; daisies, roses, bluebells, foxgloves, marigolds, buttercups, pansies, and tulips, all in full bloom. Through the center of the valley flowed a river, filled with the same crystal-clear water as the stream. In the calm parts of the river grew reeds, water lilies, lotuses, marsh plants, and all manner of underwater weeds. Fish darted in and out of these refuges, the shadows created by the plants flickering over them. A light breeze flowed over the whole scene, stirring the leaves of the trees and the surface of the river.

Lightpaw gazed around in awe. She slowly padded down the slope, hesitantly approaching the crystal-clear stream. She dabbed at the water with her paw and yowled with delight. The water was as icy as winter snow and pure and clean to the taste. Lightpaw greedily lapped at it, its cold freshness quenching her thirst almost at once. Lifting her still damp chin from her drink, the young calico noticed the many-colored fish swimming placidly not a foxlength from where she stood. She shifted her weight into a good fishing stance, a smile gleaming in her eyes as she mewed to herself, "Fish, you are going to taste mighty good."

Lightpaw stretched comfortably, still half asleep. She had dined heartily for the first time in three moons the night before, her belly now round from two of the plump fish. The fullness of her stomach had lulled her to sleep under the sweeping boughs of a lilac bush, and her sleep that night had been perfumed by the light scent of the lilac blossoms and eased by the soothing feeling of the herbs she had bound against her wounded paws with cobwebs. Lightpaw lazily opened one eye, reluctant to stir from such a restful sleep.

She sat bolt upright in shock as her eyes met those of a large silver cat. Her pelt, although made of fur and flesh like that of any cat, shifted and shone with the luminously of pure silver engraved upon every hair. Her eyes were like pools of molten silver, and even her claws seemed to be made of solid silver. The light that shone from her was a slivery radiance, soft yet piercing in the morning sunlight.

Lightpaw sat and simply stared for what could have been a few mere seconds or a thousand seasons. Then the strange silver cat spoke, her mew like sliver droplets upon a lake, soft and soothing.

"Good morning, young one. You have traveled far to be here, methinks."

Lightpaw struggled to find her tongue. "I – I – I c – came here seeking the Great Cat of StarClan. Can you show me the way?"

The strange silver cat smiled. Her teeth were of the purest white, and yet even they were somehow silver. "Yes, I know the Great Cat's territory very well. I can take you to him, although you will not be able to see him face to face."

Lightpaw frowned, puzzled. "Why not?"

The silver cat's eyes softened; with amusement or pity, Lightpaw was never quite sure. "If you looked upon him, you would die. Only a few select mortals, chosen once every thousand generations and selected before they are even created, can ever set eyes on him and survive."

Lightpaw's nervousness was fast waning, being replaced by an immense curiosity. "Are you one of those?"

The silver she-cat laughed; a tinkling sound like soft silver reeds striking one another. "Goodness, child, no! I am one of the Celestial Cats, servants of the Great Cat, who help govern the paths of the stars, and who maintain the links between earth and StarClan." She paused, shaking her head. "There I go, rambling along without even introducing myself. I am Moon. I have watched you for a long time, Lightpaw. Every night since the day you were born I would peek through the branches of the nursery and watch you stir in you dreams. And later, on your midnight hunts, I watched you stalk the rabbit, vole, shrew, and mouse. I somehow knew that you were special. I was right."

Lightpaw's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were as large as two small plates. She stared at Moon, unable to speak for astonishment and wonder. When she did find her tongue, questions poured out in a tumbling stream.

"You're the moon? How do you know me? Did you see me when I traveled here? How do you walk the sky? What about the stars and the sun? Why does the moon get blotted out? Why –"

The silver she-cat laughed. "Hush, hush, young one! You'll burst my ears! I'll answer a few of your questions, but others you are not permitted to know yet.

"I am the moon, the moon you see every night. I have watched you every day of your life except the nights when my sight was blocked by clouds, or when I was not permitted to walk the skies seen by living creatures." She paused with a shudder, and Lightpaw asked, "Why is that?"

"Why the waning and waxing of the moon occurs? That is another tale completely, young one. I will not trouble you with it now. I cannot tell you how I walk the sky; the perfect answer is only held by the Great Cat, but mere servants like I should not be told their master's secrets. The stars are the spirits of mortal cats who did not die evil, and the sun –" Moon paused with a smile "The sun is a handsome cat, one of the celestials like I. In fact, he is my brother." The silver she-cat got to her paws with a fluid movement and smiled at Lightpaw. "Now, shall I take you to the Great Cat?"

Lightpaw was bursting with questions, but she suddenly found herself fearing that Moon would tire of her questions and send her away. So she merely replied, "Yes, please!"

They padded down through the valley, heading for a smooth cliff in the far off distance that seemed to be made of pure diamond. As they went, Moon told Lightpaw many things about this home of the Great Cat, things that Lightpaw remembered for many moons to come.

As the light faded from the sky that evening they sheltered under a thicket of boxwood shrubs. Moon had spent a short time earlier teaching Lightpaw a few hunting techniques, and the calico apprentice had proudly caught both of them food; a plump rabbit of unusual proportions. Moon explained that this was because they grew in the Great Cat's valley, where everything was as it had been on earth before the cats went against the Great Cat's will.

Lightpaw was intrigued by this. "What is that? Oh, please tell me, Moon!"

Moon shook her head, smiling as she gave her young friend a gentle lick on the ear. "No, little one. That is a story that is best forgotten, for its terrible outcome cannot be righted by any mortal cat. Oh, here comes my brother."

She rose to greet a strong, muscular tom with fur that was bronze and gold at the same time. His eyes burned with a golden bronze flame, his claws had the strength of bronze and the luster of gold, and the light that poured from him and was several times that of Moon's in strength was like golden bronze fire. The light was so strong, in fact, that he seemed to be walking in his own kind of sun in which the cat was little more than a silhouette.

Moon beckoned Lightpaw forward, smiling. "This is my brother, Sun. He walks the skies during the day, bringing light and heat to all living creatures. He also has noticed you and believed you to be unique in your destiny."

Lightpaw squinted as she gazed at him. "Could – could you lessen your light, somehow?" she mewed. "You're so bright that it's blinding me."

Sun chuckled. His voice was deep and rich, like a bronze bell. "Of course, little one."

Lightpaw noticed the light fading and looked up to see that Sun had somehow dimmed his light, and his radiance was now only a little stronger than Moon's. Now that she could see him clearly, Lightpaw realized just how well muscled and noble Sun looked, and how his majestic figure complimented Moon's slender, graceful one so well.

Sun dipped his head. "I saw you this morning with Moon, and heard all your conversation. You should go visit the Great Cat tonight if you are determined to get back to the other cats as soon as possible, for your meeting may take longer than you expect. Moon and I will accompany you, if you wish."

Lightpaw frowned. "What do you mean? And doesn't Moon have to walk the sky tonight?"

Moon smiled sadly. "Alas no, young one. Tonight the Dark Cat's servants pace my path, and I cannot keep the connections between StarClan and Earth."

Lightpaw opened her mouth to begin another outburst of questions when Moon silenced her by touching her nose to the apprentice's muzzle. "Not right now, Lightpaw. The Dark Cat is Fenris, one of the Great Cat's servants who disobeyed him, and as a punishment for something they did long ago the cats are cut off from StarClan for one night every moon and Fenris stalks the skies. That is this night, and my light will not shine down on the earth tonight."

"And as for the other half of your question," mewed Sun, "The Great Cat has a mind of his own and follows only his own time. You should get there as soon as possible, for you never know how exactly the Great Cat will reply."

Made both puzzled and apprehensive by this, Lightpaw followed the two Celestial cats as they padded down a mossy trail by the river, always getting closer to the diamond cliff. It was looming over them now, a sheer face of gleaming jewel veined with marble and granite of the most beautiful colors and quality. Here and there other jewels – ruby, amethyst, emerald, topaz, and more – gleamed and shone amidst the diamond. A large arching entrance with curtains of trailing ivy rested at the base, flanked by three giant oak trees, a trio on each side, and a throng of blossoming wildflowers.

Sun padded up to the archway, nosing aside the curtain of vines to allow the two smaller she-cats to pass into the cave. Once all three were inside, he let the plants fall back into place.

The cave itself was not very large, about three foxlengths wide, four deep, and three high. The floor was of soft, damp moss, with small flowers and ferns growing at random in various pockets. A glistening pool shone in the center of the floor, surrounded and overhung with ferns, flowers, and small water plants. the walls and ceiling of the cave were of the same diamond, stone, and jewel material as the cliff face, and in the back right corner of the cave was another archway, this one about three tail-lengths high and two across and overhung with long strands of forget-me-not, the passage that led from it twisting to the left and upwards so that the end of the passage was not visible.

From this smaller archway spilled a magnificent light, of all colors imaginable and many beyond mortal minds. It was far stronger than the light of either Sun or Moon; so bright, in fact, that Lightpaw was for a moment completely blinded. She shut her eyes tight, overawed by the light and the sense of a great power belonging to the source of the light that came with the light.

Moon bent close to the young apprentice, her silver whiskers tickling Lightpaw's ear as she whispered, "That light comes from the Great Cat himself. You can see now why you cannot set eyes on him while you are still living."

Lightpaw merely nodded, unable to speak from the light and power that radiated from the archway. At the same time she felt a sense of peace, and she opened her eyes as a voice, strong, kind, and clear, rang out from above.

"Welcome, Sun and Moon, my hardworking and faithful servants. You have my blessing. But who is this young one you bring with you?"

Lightpaw was startled; wasn't the Great Cat supposed to be all knowing? Her fears were settled, however, when Moon whispered to her; "He knows who you are, and more about you than even you know. He's just giving you a chance to explain your quest and for him to give you advice and a solution."

Sun had padded a bit closer to the archway and bowed his head. "Great One, we have with us a young cat named Lightpaw from the forests of the mortal world. She has a request to ask of you, O Great One."

"Let her speak."

Moon gave Lightpaw a encouraging nudge and stepped back. Sun, too, moved a pace back from the archway and smiled encouragement to the young calico. Lightpaw swallowed nervously and padded forward.

"Why have you come here, young one?"

The voice was kind and soft, and it made Lightpaw relax a bit. "Please, sir, the cats are starving because there's no prey. The fire destroyed all the small animals and the plants that they feed on. Can't you do something to make the animals come back?"

"I will not do that. The cats will be faced with this many times in the future, and they must learn to hunt the birds that dwell in the trees."

Lightpaw was alarmed. "But sir, we cannot reach the birds because we cannot climb the trees."

"You can climb the trees. You just have to keep trying."

"But so many cats will die before then! I saw Thisledown go myself." Her voice broke for a moment as she remembered her mother falling from the willow tree, her blue eyes wide with horror and waste. Then she went on. "Our claws alone cannot help us keep our balance, and even if we do make it up the tree we are scrabbling about trying to keep our balance and the birds hear us and fly away."

The Great Cat's voice was strong, but not reprimanding, as he explained. "You know your problem well, Lightpaw, but you have not yet thought of the solution. I understand; the solution is far from the mind of any but me, for it is a strange one." His tone was warm and encouraging as he said this, and not smug or proud. Indeed, he seemed to be quite understanding of Lightpaw's quandary and even seemed to sympathize with it. however, his next words caught Lightpaw completely off guard.

"If you truly want to help your fellow cats, step into the pool."

Lightpaw exchanged puzzled looks with Sun and Moon, then turned to stare at the pool in the middle of the cave.

The pool had seemed shallow and cool when they had first arrived, but now it seemed bottomless and was steaming and bubbling ominously. Heat came off it in waves, and the sound of hot water hissing against cold stone rang horribly around the cave. The cloud of steam that hung over it and almost obscured it from view was thick and heavy, making Lightpaw choke. Even as she watched, the tip of a fern brushed the pool's surface, instantly shriveling and browning as it curled and crumbled into nothing.

Lightpaw swallowed hard and looked at Sun and Moon. They stared helplessly back at her. Moon mewed softly, "It's your choice, Lightpaw."

Lightpaw gulped and looked back at the pool. The warm light from the Great Cat flowed over her haunches, sending the steam into little eddies with its strength. Lightpaw felt as if someone had suspended her over an abyss and was asking her to either climb down or climb up. Her fur began to grow damp from the steam, and she transferred her gaze from the pool itself to the ominous cloud of steam above it. Was the pool really that hot?

The young calico apprentice wondered if this was really worth it. That water was too hot for her to survive more than a few moments; she would die almost instantly, but during those few scant moments she would feel some of the most intense pain imaginable. She was about to say she couldn't do it, that she was too weak, when she remembered Pikepaw. The grey-furred, black-eyed apprentice had been her best friend since she was a kit, and they had looked forward to having their warrior ceremony together. She recalled how he had looked when she last saw him; thin, emaciated, and stubbornly cheerful in the face of starvation. She knew exactly what he would say to her at this moment;

"Are you going to die so that other cats may live, or will you live so that you can watch other cats die?"

Lightpaw gritted her teeth, closed her eyes, and jumped.

She hit the water with a splash, and it closed over her head like a mouth swallowing its prey. But instead of burning fire that ate away at her flesh, Lightpaw felt pleasantly cool fingers stroking her pelt, lapping gently at her skin. A instant later she bobbed to the surface, putting all four paws firmly on the bottom as she stood in the pool, which was no deeper than her belly. There was a final hiss of steam at the edges of the pool, where the rocks were still warm. Then the pool was as ordinary as it had been before, even down to the glistening dew on the moss surrounding it.

Lightpaw turned in the pool and stared at Sun and Moon, who had the same astonishment written on their faces. Sun's mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear, awe, and a strangely burning delight. Moon's silver gaze swam with pride, love, and gladness, as well as a knowledge that Lightpaw found astonishing and strange.

The sound of a low, warm purr behind her caused the young apprentice to spin about. The last burst of steam had not vanished into the air; instead, it had swirled about and gathered together in a cloud on the far side of the pool. That cloud was rapidly taking shape, swirling and changing as the form of an immense cat, bigger than any mortal cat, took shape. A kind of beautifully white light, yet golden too, seemed to emanate from the misty form. Lightpaw and the two celestial cats bowed their heads, the pair on the solid cave floor lowering their forequarters to the ground as if bowing.

The Great Cat of StarClan gazed warmly at the three cats before him, his form of mist and fog that he had taken so that mortal eyes could see him and live taking its last swirls and coming to rest in the full form of an immense cat. Then he spoke.

"Lightpaw, you have done well. You were deceived by appearances, but you did not let that stop you. You have earned your reward."

Lightpaw scrambled out of the pool to stand before the Great Cat, subconsciously noticing that her fur was dry by the time she had all four paws on the firm earth. She immediately dropped into the same position as Sun and Moon, touching her muzzle to the ground.

A misty, yet solid, paw slid under her head and gently raised it. Lightpaw found herself staring into the Great Cat's eyes, the only part of his adopted form that did not seem to be made of translucent mist. They were warm and strong, of no particular color yet of all colors at once, and only one color. They held a great wisdom and love, and a great sorrow and pain, too. But Lightpaw had no time to reflect on this, nor to ask questions, although she would think about the former for countless moons to come and wish she had been able to do the latter many seasons in the future. But at that moment she was content just to listen to the Great Cat's voice and revel in that momentary glimpse of all that was true, real, and strong.

"Lightpaw, you are ready to return to the forest. Do you wish to take with you something that will assist the cats in their struggle for survival?"

Lightpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then pick up that stone."

Lightpaw turned to look at the spot that the Great Cat had indicated with a flick of his ears. The only loose stone she could see there was a beautiful blue sapphire, about the thickness of a kit's paw and the length of a warrior's foreleg, shaped like a slithering snake. It gleamed and sparkled in the Great Cat's light, winking and glittering like a star on an icy winter midnight.

Lightpaw glanced at Sun and Moon; they clearly were as puzzled as she. Then the young apprentice looked at the Great Cat; he merely smiled, his love and encouragement shining from his eyes. That look was enough. She padded over to the jewel and picked it up in her jaws.

An explosion of blue-white light filled the cave, shining out from the jewel and spreading over Lightpaw's fur, enveloping her in a kind of blue flame. The young apprentice dropped the sapphire in a silent yowl of agony, a lance of pure pain running through her and piercing her to the very soul, filling her with a fierce determination. The blueish flame wrapped around her chest, head, sides, legs, and haunches, beginning at her mouth where the sapphire was clasped and ending just above her hind legs, spinning out and up, curling like a dust devil as the pain there increased to an almost un-mortal level. It ended in a final burst of starlike blue brilliance, flashing in an explosion of pure glory and power that seemed to also come from the misty form of the Great Cat. Then the light vanished in a puff of blue smoke that disappeared within moments. The entire experience had only taken about five seconds.

Lightpaw stared at the Great Cat and at Sun and Moon, panting from her experience but filled with a determination and strength she had never felt before. The Great Cat was smiling proudly, his warmth and strength pouring out of his eyes. Sun and Moon were staring goggle-eyed, their mouths wide open as if in shock. The young calico looked about, wondering why they were staring in such a way. Of course they would be surprised at the light, but why would they still be staring?

As the young apprentice glanced about the cave, she noticed something odd about her reflection in the pool, although she couldn't name it. Lightpaw padded forward to inspect her reflection more closely.

Her blue eyes were now on fire with the light of the sapphire, her determination and strength shining there. But the real change was to her haunches. A long, thin – thing, somewhat longer than her leg and covered with brown and black fur, rested there. She was able to move it about quite freely, and could feel anything and everything that touched it. Confused, Lightpaw looked to the Great Cat. She noticed that he too now had the – thing, whatever it was, curling around his paws.

He smiled at her expression. "I have given you what you asked for, Lightpaw. With tails, cats will be able to balance better than any other ground-dwelling creature on earth, and they will be able to climb and descend without risk and with a skill far surpassing anything you have ever dreamed of. Your tails will be of more use to you than balancing and climbing, however. But you must discover those ways yourselves." He rested his muzzle momentarily on Lightpaw's head. "All cats must grasp the sapphire in their jaws if they are to receive their tail. They must also be willing to do it themselves; there will be cats who refuse to receive their tail of their own free will, and thus they will be unable to receive this gift at all, and will never be able to climb or balance as well as their kin. Remember, too, that the cats must receive their tails when the stone is brought into their camp; once it is taken out of their camp, their opportunity is gone forever."

Lightpaw's head was swimming. She stared at the Great Cat, her mind brimming with questions and her heart filled with gratitude. She finally found her tongue enough to say; "Thank you. Thank you for all of my kind, and from the bottom of my heart. But what about StarClan and the Celestials? Won't they receive tails, too?"

The Great Cat chuckled; a warm, strong sound that was like a fire in the middle of a blizzard. "Do not fear, small one. I will provide for all of my creatures."

Lightpaw flexed her claws, still a bit confused and nervous. "Can – can Sun and Moon receive their tails now?"

The Great Cat's eyes glowed warm. "You are a true warrior, Lightpaw. You do not just think of those at the end of your goal; you think of those who stand at the wayside. Of course they may."

Lightpaw turned and looked questioningly at her two friends. The brother and sister stared at each other for a moment, and then Moon stepped forward. Wordlessly, she stooped and picked up the sapphire in her jaws.

The same blue-white light enveloped her, spinning and swirling as it caressed her fur, ending in a small tornado just above her haunches. The swirling light spun away to reveal her tail, long, graceful, and as silver as the rest of her. Moon stared at her own reflection in the pool for a moment, and then turned to Lightpaw. She gently licked the apprentice's cheek, whispering, "Thank you."

"No; thank you," Lightpaw replied, returning the lick.

Next, Sun padded forward. The same burst of blue-white light filled the cave as his jaws closed around the sapphire, and the same results came of it. His golden bronze tail seemed somehow to echo the rest of him; strong, solid, and powerful. He gave Lightpaw's face a quick lick, his eyes locking with hers. The pair didn't exchange words; Moon had already said all that was needed to be said. The two Celestial cats padded back to their old place, on the opposite side of the pool from the Great Cat and a quarter way around from Lightpaw.

The Great Cat was the first to break the awed silence. His strong, kind voice seemed to be the perfect balance to the strange miracle the three cats had just witnessed. "Lightpaw, are you ready to return to the forest?"

Lightpaw nodded firmly, her voice revealing the hint of regret she felt but also the determination that she had to finish what she had begun. "I am."

"Then, I bid you farewell as a visible being. I will always be with you, though, in every leaf that rustles over your head and every blade of grass that quivers at your paws. I am in every breath you take and in every drop of water that touches your tongue. And we will meet again at the end of the beginning, and then you will see me in my true form."

The two cats, the young mortal apprentice and the strong, immortal creator, touched for the briefest instant; the Great Cat rested his muzzle on Lightpaw's head, and the young calico gave his shoulder a quick lick. Then there were only three cats in the cave, which was suddenly dim from the disappearance of the golden white light of the Great Cat.

Moon stood blinking, her silver eyes still shrouded with awe and wonder. "That was – that was –"

"Unforgettable," her brother finished for her. He gave himself a shake, as if to rid himself of the awed stupor that was wrapped around all three cats. Then he turned to Lightpaw. "Now, about getting you home."

Lightpaw frowned slightly; she hadn't thought of that yet, and she didn't relish the idea, either. "I suppose I'll just have to go back the way I came."

Moon also shook herself. "There is a quicker way."

Lightpaw's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? How?"

Sun explained. "Another Celestial, Wind. He's a strong cat, and could probably carry you on his back; at least, until you reached the forest."

Lightpaw protested. "You're kidding me!"

Moon smiled as she gently nudged Lightpaw and Sun out of the cave and onto the gentle slope of the valley. "No, we're not. Wind can travel from one end of the world to the other in a matter of minutes. He is the fastest cat in the skies or on earth besides the Great Cat, and also one of the strongest. He knows you well, for he has run beside you since the moment you were born, visible to you as the swirling and twisting air you call wind. Shall we talk to him?"

Lightpaw, her face still showing her puzzlement, nodded. "O – okay. If he's around here, that is."

Sun chuckled. "Celestials have better ears than any mortal will ever have. If you murmured something at the other end of the world, I could hear it as if you had yowled right next to me." Without further ado he threw back his head and let out a drawn-out yowl, piercing and with a kind of song in it, even though it only lasted for a few moments. Lightpaw wished she could do the same.

There was a silence of about ten seconds, and then the sound of swishing plants and dust reached Lightpaw's ears. The next moment a cat was standing before them. His eyes were a dark brown, and his pelt was a curious mixture of many different shades of dusty brown, the pattern resembling a dust storm. He was of strong but wiry build, his body thin and lean while showing powerful sinew and muscle. He was clearly not the kind for excessive talk, and got right to the point at once.

"You called, Sun? Good evening, Lightpaw. I'm Wind, and I'd be very much obliged if you could tell me why you're here and how you got that, and why." He eyed Lightpaw's tail curiously at this last statement.

When the story was all told (and Wind had received a tail at the three cats' insistence), Moon mewed, "Wind, we were wondering if you could take Lightpaw back to the forest. You're the fastest cat anywhere besides the Great Cat, and you're also strong enough. What do you think?"

Wind put his head on one side. "Why are you asking me to do this?"

Lightpaw flexed her claws. "It's a long way back to the forest, and it'll take me more than two moons to travel back. I want to reach the other cats as quickly as possible, and Sun and Moon suggested you could take me back."

Wind exchanged swift glances with the other two Celestials – so swift that Lightpaw almost missed them – and then nodded. "Of course I will. It won't be any bother; you're a light young cat. Been trimmed down by that journey, eh?" His brown eyes sparkled with merriment at Lightpaw's indignant expression. "I know, I know, it's because of the famine. Very well, young one, climb on!"

Lightpaw turned to look at Sun and Moon. The three cats stood frozen for several long moments, holding each other's gazes. Then, slowly, Lightpaw padded over to her two friends and gave them both a swift lick. Her eyes felt hot as she stepped back; she would miss them terribly.

"Don't worry, Lightpaw," Moon mewed as if she had read the young calico's thoughts. "We'll meet again one day, and then we'll walk the stars forever together."

"And until then, we'll watch you from the skies, waiting for you and guiding you," Sun added. His strong frame seemed to be drawn up as his light increased, shining around him and piercing the blackness of the night. With a start, Lightpaw realized that it was time for him to begin his daily trip across the sky. She dipped her head to him, giving Moon a swift smile.

Then she picked up the sapphire and slid onto Wind's shoulders, and they were away. Lightpaw had never felt anything like this trip; she seemed to be riding on the air itself, even though the solid form under her was as real as her own pelt. The sounds of the air swishing through grass, trees, thickets, and stems seemed to mingle in one insesent sound as Wind brushed them, stirring the world to wakefulness.

Suddenly, Lightpaw realized they had stopped in a small glade near a stream. The trees around them were not covered in dancing green leaves; instead, they were burned and charred. The ground under Wind's paws was black and covered with a thin film of ash. Even the air held a burnt odor. Lightpaw recognized the place at once; it was very close to her Clan's camp.

As she tumbled off Wind's back with the sapphire in her jaws and got her paws under her, she turned to thank the Celestial cat. All she saw was his eyes, glowing like twin brown coals for an instant before they vanished on the breeze, like smoke before a gale. The young apprentice took a step forward, calling after him in a whisper, "Thank you!"

An answering rustle came from the small sprouts on the forest floor, and for a few moments the air swirled around Lightpaw, a few dead leaves caught in the spinning breeze and dancing about Lightpaw's ears. She smiled, knowing that Wind saw.

As the breeze died away, she turned towards the familiar trail that led along the stream bank to her Clan's camp. As she padded softly towards home, her heart gave a leap. Far away on the horizon, she saw the first line of dawn beginning to glow. Sun was preparing to shed his light upon the earth.

The scents that were part of her struck Lightpaw's nose as she slipped through the entrance of the camp. To her horror, she saw that the warrior on guard had fallen asleep, perhaps more out of hunger than exhaustion. She hid the sapphire under a few leaves and padded towards him, apprehension gnawing at her mind.

It was Huskear. The strong, if gaunt, warrior that Lightpaw had seen on that last day before she left for the Great Cat's valley was horrifically bony and thin now. Every rib and bone on his frame stood out like an outcrop of stone on a cliff, and his fur was mangy and ragged. New scars traced his frame, indicating that the other Clans had tried to fight for food.

Lightpaw straitened up with a gasp of horror, staring wide-eyed about the camp. She now noticed the smell of hopelessness and despair that hung over the camp. Many new slight rises in the soil outside the camp entrance were now visible to the horrified apprentice's eyes, the bodies of the deceased hidden beneath them. From the nursery and the elders' den emanated the smell of death. Lightpaw peeked inside both places and found Hazelstripe, an elder, and Thistlekit and Minnowkit, two of the Clan's kits, lying with a terrible glaze in their eyes and still pulses.

Lightpaw stood in the middle of the camp and stared about her in horrified silence. As she stood there, she noticed a swishing sound in the trees and for a moment she thought she heard Wind's voice. "You have come to end this misery. Hurry, before more die!"

As Wind's rustling died away, a different rustling began behind Lightpaw, accompanied with a gasp. The young calico whipped around and found herself staring into a pair of black eyes that she knew as well as her own fur.

"Pikepaw!"

The smoky grey apprentice continued to stare at her, open-mouthed. Lightpaw stood still, thanking StarClan she had had the sense to keep her tail low against her legs. Hopefully her friend had not seen it yet.

And he hadn't. Pikepaw found his tongue and burst out, "Lightpaw – you're back! We thought you were dead! I missed you so much! Why did you leave? What happened? You look so well fed! Did you find us a new place to live? Where did you go? Why did you stay away so long? Did y –"

Lightpaw couldn't resist a smile. She covered her friend's mouth with her tail. "Relax! I'll explain everything once the whole Clan's up."

Pikepaw leaped backward, staring at her tail as he added one more question to his list. "What's _that_?!"

Lightpaw opened her mouth to answer, but before she could a frail, tired voice interrupted. "Lightpaw! You're back!"

Lightpaw turned around to face her Clan leader. Heatherstar was the perfect cat for the task. Strong, kind, firm, and true, the brown and tan she-cat was loyal to her Clan to the death, and she had a strong sense of justice. Her face made Lightpaw's heart shrink with fear; her leader's eyes were empty and hopeless, her face haggard and worn. If Heatherstar was like this, was there any chance that the Clans might be great again?

Lightpaw pushed all those thoughts aside and dipped her head to her leader. "I have returned, Heatherstar, and I've brought something that might save all the cats."

Heatherstar's brown eyes flickered for an instant, but the flame would not be rekindled that easily. "Nothing can save us now, save for StarClan themselves."

Lightpaw's face brightened. "But this thing is from the leader of StarClan himself!"

She heard an exclamation of astonishment from Pikepaw, but she focused her attention on Heatherstar's answer. The brown leader put her head on one side, her face puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Lightpaw turned towards where she had hidden the sapphire. "Here; I'll show you."

The two cats followed Lightpaw across the camp. All around them were the sounds of cats stirring from sleep, although the sounds were half-hearted and forlorn, as if the cats knew they had nothing to live for, to look forward to. an eerie wailing began from the direction of the nursery, but even the queen's sorrow for her dead kits seemed worn and tired, admitting defeat.

Lightpaw gritted her teeth. She would not let this happen. The Clan must see that there was a bright future ahead of them, that they could survive until the prey returned. She reached the scorched bush that she had hidden the sapphire under and thwacked the leaves aside with a stubborn defiance of the despair that filled the camp.

Heatherstar leaned over the jewel with a forlorn, puzzled air; Pikepaw stood on tip-paw, peering over his leader's shoulder. Lightpaw held her breath as Heatherstar nosed the sapphire about for a moment with her nose. Then, with Lightpaw praying incessantly to the Great Cat and to StarClan, Heatherstar leaned forward and grasped the sapphire in her teeth, apparently testing its hardness.

Lightpaw wanted to yowl her triumph to the skies as the now-familiar blue-white burst of light exploded from the sapphire, curling around Heatherstar's head, neck, chest, sides, legs, and finally her haunches. The corkscrew of swirling light spun away from Heatherstar's back, her tail revealed as the light vanished in the same burst of blue brilliance.

Heatherstar sat down hard, panting slightly as she stared at the tip of her tail, which was curled around her forepaws. She looked at the sapphire, and then at Lightpaw, her brown eyes gleaming with a renewed fire. Lightpaw again resisted the temptation to yowl with delight. Her leader lived again.

Pikepaw was the first to break the silence. He padded towards the sapphire, staring first at it and then Lightpaw and Heatherstar. "What in the name of StarClan just happened? Does it always happen? Where did you get it? Why does it do that? why did –"

Lightpaw wrapped her tail around her friend's jaws, laughing at him. "It happens every time. The Great Cat of StarClan gave it to me; he said that when a cat grasps the sapphire in their jaws, they receive a tail – if they're open to the idea. I think it's the Great Cat's way of giving us a choice to receive the touch of his power or not."

Heatherstar seemed to have recovered from her shock, and she hauled herself to her paws. Her brown eyes shone with wonder and astonishment, and a bit of amusement, too. "Well said, Lightpaw. Pikepaw, you must learn that others can grow weary of your questions."

Lightpaw was about to say that Heatherstar might want to call a Clan meeting so that the other cats could receive their tails when she realized that they already had an audience of more then half of the Clan. Attracted by the brilliant burst of light and the excited outburst of Pikepaw, most of the warriors, a good number of the apprentices, and a handful of the queens, kits and elders sat or stood in a semicircle behind the trio near the sapphire, staring, whispering, and yowling with astonishment and shock.

Heatherstar scrambled somewhat shakily up onto the Tallrock, the Clan leader's speaking point, and yowled out the customary summons for a Clan gathering. The cats, still whispering among themselves excitedly and staring at Lightpaw's and Heatherstar's tails, swiftly assembled at the foot of the rock. Lightpaw's heart twisted when she saw how severely their numbers had been depleted in the moon and a half she had been gone. Even their medicine cat, Rushfoot, failed to appear, and it was his apprentice, Pricklepaw, that sat in his customary place.

Heatherstar gazed down at the assembled cats, her eyes burning with her rekindled inner fire. Her tail curled proudly over her head as she began. "As you all have seen, Lightpaw has returned to us when we thought she was dead. She has also brought us something that may save us all, if we are willing to cooperate." She locked eyes with Lightpaw. "Lightpaw, please bring the jewel here."

Murmurs broke out in the crowd as Lightpaw picked up the sapphire and padded up to the Tallrock, dropping the gem at the direct base of the giant stone. Heatherstar waved her tail, indicating for silence, although she had to throw in a yowl to make her request known. Once there was complete quiet in the camp, she continued in a more normal tone.

"This sapphire is a link from us to StarClan that will give us what we need to counter the famine that has the forest in it's grip."

One of the warriors, a big grey-brown tom named Crossclaw who was famous for his love of arguing, raised his voice in protest. "How can a simple stone help us in a famine? We can't eat it!"

Heatherstar shot him a stern look, but she continued in the same normal tone. "Like I said, it is a link from us to StarClan. Through it StarClan will help us."

Crossclaw scoffed. "I don't see any starry cats springing out of that stone and placing fresh-kill at our paws!"

Heatherstar's eyes flashed, but she merely replied, "Through the stone, they will grant us tails so that we may more easily hunt and stalk what prey is available until our normal prey returns."

Crossclaw snorted; Lightpaw noticed with dismay that a large number of cats were nodding their heads in agreement with the argumentative warrior. As the voices of the Clan cats began to grow in volume, Crossclaw called out, "We don't need help with what little we have; we need more prey!"

Lightpaw had had enough. She leaped up onto the Tallrock next to Heatherstar, yowling out over the assembled cats, "StarClan will give us what we need! Watch!"

In the shocked silence that greeted her outburst, Lightpaw pinpointed the twitter of a sparrow in a nearby tree. With a bound she leaped up into a sycamore that grew close to the Tallrock, springing nimbly from branch to branch as she wove her way towards the bird. Her tail writhing and twisting as she used it to balance, Lightpaw spotted the sparrow and leaped. Her claws sank into the sparrow's back, and she let out a hiss of satisfaction as she tumbled to the ground, her tail swirling as she twisted over to land gracefully on all four paws. The sparrow plummeted to the ground nearby, landing in front of the Tallrock.

A gasp of astonishment came from the cats, and Heatherstar mewed, "Lightpaw! I've never seen anything like that!"

Lightpaw chuckled. "You will see that many times before the next full moon, Heatherstar!"

She was interrupted by Pikepaw. The smoke-grey apprentice was clearly brimming with excitement, for the earth beneath his forepaws was clawed into a loose powder. "May we touch the stone, Heatherstar?"

Heatherstar let out a purr of amusement. "Of course."

Pikepaw dashed forward, snatching the sapphire in his mouth. The blue-white light encompassed him, spinning and swirling around him and ending in the corkscrew of light. His tail arched over his back, and even as he panted from the experience he mewed proudly, "See! Now I'll be able to catch birds like Lightpaw!"

Heatherstar looked out over her cats. "He is right. Any cat who is rightfully a warrior should receive a tail, for they will have to hunt the birds for the next season until newleaf brings the prey back."

Some of the cats started forward at once, but a number of others hung back. Lightpaw noticed that Crossclaw and a small group of his closest followers were among these, whispering to each other. She locked eyes with Bristletail, one of the group, and lifted an eyebrow, glancing from him to the sapphire. He paused for a moment and then shook his head.

Lightpaw sighed. She knew now what the Great Cat had meant when he said that some would not receive his gift.

* * *

As the sun was setting that evening, Heatherstar called Lightpaw to her. The young apprentice had had a busy day. First of all, she had made sure that every willing cat from the youngest kit to the most ancient elder had received their tail. Then she had been put in charge of organizing hunting groups, she herself, despite the fact that she was only an apprentice, leading one. A good part of her day had also been spent in instructing some of the clumsier cats in the pros and cons of tree climbing. At one point some of the older cats had insisted that she tell her story to them, and she had grudgingly obliged. Now, bone weary and dog tired but brimming with satisfaction and gratitude to her Clanmates, the young apprentice flopped down next to her leader with a grunt of exhaustion.

Heatherstar gave the young calico a quick lick, purring with pride as she surveyed the handsomely large fresh-kill pile and the busy Clan cats. "You have done well, Lightpaw. I do have a request to make of you though."

Lightpaw looked up at Heatherstar. "What is it?"

"We are not the only Clan. Tomorrow, I'd be much obliged to you if you could go to each of the other Clans and give the cats there their tails. It would be unkind and unjust if we did not."

Lightpaw nodded. "Of course. The Great Cat intended it for all cats, not just our Clan."

Heatherstar smiled at Lightpaw, watching Pikepaw with an amused look in her eyes as the smoky grey apprentice performed an immense bound from one branch to another, snagging a robin in his claws. "Pikepaw certainly seems to be ready for his warrior ceremony, don't you think?"

Lightpaw winced internally but replied frankly. "Yes, he does."

Heatherstar eyed her. "You will not visit the other Clans with the same name, either." She sprang up onto the Tallrock before Lightpaw could say anything about her odd comment. For the second time that day the summons for a Clan meeting rang out, and for the second time that day the Clan cats dropped what they were doing and came padding over to sit below their leader.

Heatherstar looked about at her cats before she began to speak. When she did, her voice rang with confidence and pride in her Clan. "You have all worked hard today; harder than any leader could ever wish. You have all showed immense loyalty to our Clan through this time of hardship, and I commend you to StarClan for your true hearts. And now, I have the honor of celebrating the renewal of our Clan with the making of two new warriors. Pikepaw, Lightpaw, please come here."

Lightpaw padded to the immediate base of the Tallrock, feeling Pikepaw's tail brush her leg as he stepped up beside her. Heatherstar leaped down to stand in front of them, her brown eyes shining with pride as she continued, turning her gaze from the two apprentices in front of her to the first StarClan warrior that glowed in the sky as the sun dipped down to the horizon. "I, Heatherstar, leader of this Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She turned her gaze from the glimmering star in the heavens to the two young cats before her. "Pikepaw, Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lightpaw felt pride, joy, and a fierce determination burning within her as she mewed firmly, "I do."

Pikepaw, rigid with excitement, echoed her words, his voice tight with excitement at this long-awaited honor. "I do."

Heatherstar smiled ever so slightly. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Pikepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pikejaw. StarClan honors your quick mind and unwavering loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan." The tall brown she-cat stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Pikejaw's lowered head. The newest warrior of the Clan gave his leader's shoulder a respectful lick, and then turned and walked towards his mentor, Huskear.

Lightpaw realized with a start that her own mentor, Ripplewave, was not present. In fact, she hadn't seen the older she-cat all day, nor scented any fresh markings or tracks. Was Ripplewave dead, passed away while Lightpaw was traveling to the Great Cat's valley?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Heatherstar turning to face her. The leader of the Clan had a proud expression on her face, coupled with a joy of conquering a seemingly impossible obstacle. "Lightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightquest. StarClan honors you for your determination, bravery, and pureness of heart. We welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan. Your mentor, Ripplewave, would have been proud of you."

Then Heatherstar did something that Lightquest would never forget. Instead of resting her muzzle on Lightquest's head, she lowered her own head until Lightquest's muzzle rested on her forehead. Then she spoke again. "Lightquest, you have given us back what we had all thought we had lost; our Clan, our futures, even our very lives. You have taught us all that no matter how dark the future seems, there is always hope somewhere. Not just thisClan, but all the Clans throughout the ages will tell your story for countless ages to come."

Heatherstar gave Lightquest's shoulder a lick, as if she had been the new warrior and Lightquest the leader. Then she stepped back, joining in the chanting of the whole Clan. "Pikejaw! Lightquest! Pikejaw! Lightquest!"

* * *

_**Conclusion**_

Lightquest did take the sapphire to the other Clans, and most of the cats there received their tails. As the Great Cat had said, a handful in each Clan did refuse. She also spent some time in each Clan, teaching them how to hunt the birds in the trees.

At the next gathering, the topic of the sapphire's final destination was discussed. Another Clan's medicine cat, Riverbrook, received a dream from StarClan that the sapphire was to be dropped into the stream that flowed through Lightquest's Clan's territory. The instructions were carried out, and no cat ever found the sapphire again.

Lightquest and Pikejaw eventually became mates. Their first litter consisted of four beautiful kits, whose warrior names eventually were Sunfire, Moonlight, Windswift, and Greatheart. Lightquest even became Clan deputy under Heatherstar. When the latter lost her last life in a battle with a dog, Lightquest became Lightstar. She led her Clan well, and she was a strong and just leader. Many said that the cats of StarClan walked beside her, whispering in her ear.

After Pikejaw's death in a greencough epidemic in which Lightstar herself lost her seventh life, the now greying she-cat retired from her position as leader to allow her deputy, Zestheart, a kindly yet determined tom, to take her place. Now known as Lightquest again, she lived contentedly in the elders' den until her age caught up with her. She went peacefully in her sleep, a gift that has been given to few Clan cats.

Lightquest has been lauded in tales and stories to this day. She is a legendary figure, and her tale is a favorite in the elders' den and in the nursery. No cat knows exactly where she is now, but it is said that the bright star with many smaller stars around it is the spirit of Lightquest, for it crosses the paths of both the moon and sun. As she doubtlessly would have wished.

May the Great Cat, who to us is known by another name, go with you.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Should I split this into chapters? Sorry it was so long, but I didn't want to bother with chapters because it reads so smoothly as one document. This is my first Warriors fic, so please tell me how I did. And read my Redwall fics, too! XP_

_~Foeseeker~_


End file.
